Many electronic devices, such as tablet computers, electronic book readers, smartphones, and other mobile computing devices, include a protective cover glass through which an image generated by a graphical display component may be viewed. A housing of electronic devices often includes a bezel to frame and protect the edges of a cover glass, such that each edge surface of the cover glass may be positioned underneath the bezel. In order to increase the surface area of the cover glass visible to a user, it is desirable to narrow the bezel surrounding the cover glass and to expose much if not all of the cover glass to the user by placing an edge of the cover glass flush with the bezel so that portions of the bezel do not overhang the front surface of the cover glass. In some cases, the bezel may be eliminated, and the cover glass may be adhered directly on top of side edges of the housing. However, because light travels from the graphical display through the cover glass, light may leak or be reflected through the side surface of the cover glass in an undesirable way.
Accordingly, there is a need to improve the suppression of the leakage of light from the side surfaces of a cover glass.